I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction assemblies for closure structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a construction assembly for awnings, canopies, boat coverings, displays, signs and the like including a frame, a covering, and removable flexible string for interlocking the covering into the frame.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Shading and closure structures, more particularly, awnings, canopies, boat coverings, displays, signs or the like, are typically provided with a frame fixed to a base or support structure and a covering material placed over the frame.
Conventionally, closures, particularly awnings and canopies, have one of two distinct constructions. The first construction, that typical in the United States, includes a frame composed of tubular aluminum members shaped and welded together. Once the frame is established, material is stretched thereover and tied to the frame. This construction offers flexibility of form in that the tubular members can be bent to form closures having arcuate shapes. However, this construction suffers from an inefficient method for attaching the covering material to the frame.
The second construction, that typical in many European countries, includes a frame composed of substantially flat elongated members having slots which are attached to one another by mechanical fasteners. This structure is assembled at the factory largely because of the complexity of the fastening system and is shipped to the building site. Thereafter the covering is placed over the frame and is connected to the frame by connecting strips which snap into the slots of the elongated members. While this system offers the advantage of securely fitting the covering material to the frame, the elongated members themselves cannot be sent to form frames having arcuate shapes. In addition, the method of first assembling the frames prior to shipment is inconvenient.
Accordingly, prior inventions have failed to eliminate the problems of inconvenience and inefficiency commonly associated with construction assemblies for closures.